Clarity
by AbyMills
Summary: ¿Cómo un simple favor podría cambiar tu vida? Para Regina Mills que su hermana Zelena le pidiera un favor marco un antes y un después en su vida. Acompáñala en esta historia y descubre que ocurrirá. [Historia ambientada en un universo alterno y sin magia.] ***CANCELADA***
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

* * *

La serie "Once Upon a Time" y sus personajes aquí mencionados NO me pertenecen simplemente han sido mi inspiración al momento de escribir esta historia.

* * *

Se encontraba a las afueras de aquella imponente mansión, estaba frente a la puerta y comenzaba a cuestionarse si venir realmente había sido una buena idea, alejó esos pensamientos tomo una gran bocanada de aire y toco el timbre, oyó el resonar del mismo en el interior, segundos después una joven de servicio le abría la puerta y la invitaba a entrar, ella sintió un escalofrío recorrerla por completo, habían tantos recuerdos y todo parecía seguir en el lugar que ella recordaba, camino siguiendo a la joven como si ella fuera una completa desconocida en aquel lugar, al llegar al living se encontró a su hermana y su cuñado, ambos se pusieron de pie y le brindaron un saludo, ella aún se sentía incomoda, minutos después todos se encontraban bebiendo una copa de vino, intercambiaban unas cuantas palabras pero nada que resultara relevante, Regina se preguntaba si su novio no hubiera recibido aquella llamada de emergencia y la hubiera acompañado se sentiría un poco más tranquila al tenerlo a su lado, alejo esos pensamientos, los anfitriones le invitaron a pasar al gran comedor para que pudieran disfrutar de la cena, una punzada en el pecho la invadió al entrar ahí, tantas cenas en familia que habían compartido, de manera mecánica tomo asiento, un silencio incomodo se apoderó de la mesa, parecía como si no hubiera nadie en aquel lugar pero habían tres personas reunidas, Regina vio como la pareja comenzaba a intercambiar pequeñas señas ¿qué tramaban? Se preguntaba, la comida no estaba tan mal pero realmente no tenia apetito, tampoco quería parecer descortés así que se obligo a probar bocado, aquello sabía muy bien.

– Creí que Graham iba a venir también– dijo Zelena sacando a toda la mesa de un silencio que comenzaba a molestar

– iba a venir, pero recibió una llamada de emergencia – explicó

– Gracias por venir – dijo Daniel y le brindo una sonrisa

– no podía rechazar su amable aunque inesperada invitación – dijo Regina

Ya habían terminado de cenar y los platos habían sido retirados de la mesa, ahora un pedazo de pastel de chocolate junto a una bola de helado de vainilla estaba frente a ellos, había llegado la hora del postre. Decidieron pasar a la sala de estar, así podían estar más cómodos, la pareja intentaba que la morena se sintiera a gusto, pero era inevitable negar que existía una gran tensión, era como si todas las personas que se encontraban ahí reunidas fueran unos completos desconocidos y no una familia.

Regina puso el postre en la mesita del centro a penas le había dado un pequeño bocado.

– eh tratado de ser cortes toda la cena, y juro que jamás imagine que me llamarían luego de todos estos años para invitarme a cenar en esta casa junto a ustedes, sé que hay algo que quieren decirme o pedirme y como no quiero seguir perdiendo mi tiempo, así como no quiero hacerles perder el suyo, por favor díganme ¿qué sucede?– dijo ella

–bueno Regina, entiendo que estés sorprendida, pero nosotros simplemente queríamos compartir una cena agradable en familia– dijo Daniel

Regina lo miro desafiante, sabía que le ocultaban algo

– ¿enserio? Después de todos estos años en los que no hemos tenido comunicación alguna, tratan de decirme que "simplemente" decidieron que querían pasar tiempo en familia y que nos reuniéramos a cenar, eso debieron haberlo pensado el día que fui echada de esta casa como un perro, ciertamente soy una estúpida al venir, realmente debí haberle hecho caso a Graham cuando me dijo que no accediera a venir esta noche– dijo mientras se levantaba molesta, estaba caminando hacia la salida cuando su hermana la detuvo

– Regina por favor espera– dijo la pelirroja mientras la tomaba del brazo

–¿que quieres? – expresó mientras soltaba el agarre de brazo de su hermana

– tienes razón nosotros no te invitamos solamente para que cenaras con nosotros, esto es difícil de decir y sé que es egoísta pero... – no terminó de hablar cuando se soltó a llorar, Daniel rápidamente corrió a abrazar a su esposa

– Regina lo que Zelena trata de decir es que hace poco descubrimos que ella es infértil y nos sentimos muy triste ya que nuestro sueño es poder crear una familia- explico Daniel mientras seguía consolando a su esposa

– lamento escuchar eso – respondió

– Regina– dijo Zelena mientras tomaba las manos de su hermana– se que las palabras que escucharas salir de mi boca sonaran como una completa locura, pero por favor escúchame – dijo ella mientras intentaba no desmoronarse

Regina solo miraba a su hermana, podía asegurar que jamás la había visto en ese estado, así que estaba vez no alejo sus manos y simplemente asintió.

– se que ni siquiera merezco ser llamada tu hermana y que actúe de la peor manera en el momento que saliste de esta casa, no tengo el valor de mirarte a los ojos pero la desesperación me llevo a esta idea, como ya te explicó Daniel yo no puedo darle hijos, ambos estábamos muy contentos con la idea de ser padres y esa noticia nos destrozo, en este mundo solo nos tenemos la una a la otra y sé que eh fallado completamente en mi rol como hermana mayor, pero ahora quisiera suplicarte que hagas algo por nosotros – en ese instante no pudo más y se tiro al suelo, lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas

– habla de una vez- exigió la menor

– ¿estarías dispuesta a prestarnos tu vientre para cumplir nuestro sueño de ser padres? – preguntó Zelena

* * *

¡Nueva Historia!

Agregala a Favoritos, siguela y no te olvides de dejar tu comentario ;)


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Capítulo_ _1_**

* * *

Regina ingreso a su casa, coloco las llaves en la mesita de la entrada con sumo cuidado intentando no hacer mucho ruido, a estas horas su novio Graham ya debería estar en casa y si se encontraba durmiendo no quería despertarlo, pero su plan no salió del todo bien ya que su apuesto novio se encontraba sentado en el sofá esperando a que ella llegara.

-Gina al fin llegas- dijo Graham mientras besaba a su novia  
Ella simplemente correspondió al beso

-¿Qué tal te fue en la cena?- pregunto el

Ella realmente no quería hablar del tema, sentía como todo aun le daba vueltas en la cabeza

-cariño me estas asustando- dijo Graham preocupado

-no debí haber ido- dijo ella mientras rompía en llanto

El se acerco a su novia y la abrazo, dejo que ella llorara, cuando comenzaba a calmarse la guió hasta el sofá y ambos quedaron frente a frente

-Regina por favor dime ¿Qué ocurrió?- dijo el

-Zelena- pronuncio con un tono de voz suave

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende que ella sea la causa del llanto?- dijo molesto, se levanto del sofá y paso sus manos por su cara a modo de frustración

-ella quiere que yo le preste mi vientre para llevar a su bebe- dijo

Graham se había quedado helado, jamás imagino que después de escuchar el nombre de Zelena seguirían aquellas palabras, sabía que la hermana mayor de su novia estaba loca pero jamás imagino que tanto, dejo que su cuerpo cayera sobre el sofá, no había logrado pronunciar palabra seguía estupefacto antes las palabras que Regina había pronunciado

-Graham- dijo ella

-dime que lo que acabas de contarme es una broma- dijo él mientras la observaba

Ella negó con la cabeza

-por favor dime que te negaste de manera automática- dijo mientras tomaba sus manos

Ella bajo la mirada

-Regina- dijo con tono acusatorio

\- yo tengo una semana para pensarlo- dijo mientras se mordía el labio

 **RECUERDO**

– Habla de una vez- exigió la menor  
– ¿estarías dispuesta a prestarnos tu vientre para cumplir nuestro sueño de ser padres? – preguntó Zelena

-¿estás loca?- fue lo primero que logro decir

-¿Regina me prestarías tu vientre? ¿Podrías llevar en él a mi bebé?- dijo Zelena arrodillada frente a su hermana

Regina se encontraba en shock esperaba que saliera alguien con una cámara de algún lado y le aseguraran que todo se trataba de una broma, que estuviera planeado para ser algún capítulo de un programa de televisión o algo, pero los minutos pasaban y nada de eso ocurría, entonces eso significaba que todo era real, no era una broma cruel por parte de su hermana.

-realmente pensaste que luego de años de no vernos solo faltaría una simple llamada, una cena y yo accedería a cualquier cosa que me pidieras- dijo mientras la observaba

-se que actué mal, pero no existe nadie más a quien yo le suplicaría para que hiciera esto- dijo la pelirroja

-pero esto es una locura hay otras cosas que pueden intentar, ¿Qué tal adoptar? Estoy segura que hay muchos niños que necesitan un hogar- explico

-tú no lo entiendes, no has sentido el deseo de ser madre- grito la mayor

Ese había sido un golpe bajo para Regina, claro que le gustaría ser madre pero tal vez mas adelante, en estos momentos tanto ella como Graham estaban bien, lo habían conversado y abordarían el tema más a futuro.

Ella no dijo nada, siguió su camino hasta la salida.

\- Regina – escucho como su cuñado pronunciaba su nombre

-Daniel por favor, no sé quién de los dos está más loco, si tu por apoyarla o ella por idear este plan, porque estoy segura de que ella fue la mente maestra detrás de todo esto – dijo con molestia evidente

-se que todo esto es mucho para digerirlo de una sola vez, pero al menos ¿podrías pensarlo?- pidió el

-no creo que funcione, pero prometo que lo haré- dijo ella

-¿te parece bien que nos reunamos el siguiente fin de semana?, podrás pensar en ello toda la semana y tomar una decisión, te doy mi palabra de que tu decisión será respetada- dijo el

-está bien-dijo ella antes de tomar su bolso y salir de aquella casa

Después condujo hasta su departamento, donde vivía junto a su novio Graham

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

-¿pensar qué? No lo entiendo- dijo mientras se levantaba de sofá

-se que todo esto parece una locura, pero al menos debo intentar ver las posibilidades, Zelena es mi hermana- dijo ella

-¿tu hermana?- dijo sonando lo mas sarcástico posible –acaso una "hermana" hecha de su propia casa a su hermana menor al poco tiempo de la muerte de sus padres, porque si eso es una hermana Regina te aseguro de que debo ir a casa de mis padres y entregarles un premio por que me permitieron ser hijo único- dijo el molesto

Ella no dijo nada, se sentía impotente

-¡ya para!, sé que es difícil pero lo menos que pido es tu compresión- dijo casi gritando

-lo siento, pero porque te amo no estoy dispuesto a apoyarte en esto, porque estoy seguro de que en el momento que te des cuenta de que esto representa la locura más grande saldrás lastimada y sufrirás por alguien que no merece nada de ti, porque tu hermana no lo merece- dijo mientras entraba en la habitación

Regina limpiaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su camisa, había sido una noche bastante intensa

Minutos después Graham salía portando una maleta y buscaba sus llaves

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto sorprendida

-una de las cosas más difíciles que eh tenido que hacer y eso que soy oficial de policía- decía él mientras dejaba la maleta sobre la mesa

Tomo la cara de Regina con sus manos y se acerco lentamente, planto un suave beso, le dio un abrazo y volvió a tomar su maleta

-dijiste que tenias una semana para pensarlo, yo estoy convencido de que esto es una completa locura, pero te amo así que dejare que tomes la decisión que tu consideres correcta, no quiero interferir así que me quedare con August estos días, te amo- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, después cerró la puerta

Regina se quedo estática, ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? Sintió como el pánico comenzaba a invadirla, no, ella no quería pasar por eso de nuevo, sentía como la respiración comenzaba a fallarle, el miedo se apoderaba de ella, se sentó en el sofá, recordó lo que debía hacer, respirar lento, comenzó con su ejercicio de respiración y trato de mantener su mente tranquila, cerro sus ojos y trato de relajarse.

.

Un sonido fuerte y constante la despertó, abrió sus ojos con suma pereza, se levanto y automáticamente su espalda le paso factura, haberse quedado dormida en aquel sofá no había sido lo mejor, camino hasta su habitación ahí estaba la alarma quien era la culpable de aquel molesto ruido, la apago y observo la cama aun intacta señal de que nadie había dormido ahí anoche, su vista se poso en los cajones algunos estaban desordenados seguramente de cuando su novio busco sus cosas para guardarlas en la maleta, no había sido una pesadilla, Graham se había ido, la realidad volvió a ella como una bofetada, se sentó sobre la cama tenía una semana para tomar una decisión que podría o no cambiar por completo su vida.

* * *

¿Comentarios?


	3. Capítulo 2

**_Capítulo 2_**

* * *

Regresaba del trabajo, decir que había sido un buen día seria una completa exageración, se quito los zapatos altos y se dirigió a la cocina, tenia hambre así que revisaba la alacena y el refrigerador para prepararse algo para cenar, tomo el sándwich que había hecho junto a una botella de agua, aquel lugar parecía desierto y cuando se encontraba sola se sentía indefensa, luego de comer camino hasta la habitación noto que sobre su tocador había una bella rosa roja junto a una nota, tomo la flor delicadamente y se dejo embriagar por el aroma que aquella bella rosa desprendía y leyó la nota:

" _lamento haberme ido anoche, pero solo quiero que tengas el tiempo y espacio suficiente para pensar muy bien las cosas. Te amo_ " -Graham.

Ella acerco la nota a su pecho, deseaba que en vez de aquel papel fuera su novio quien estuviera así de cerca, deseaba que él la tomara con sus fuertes brazos y la abrazara mientras le susurraba que todo estará bien, dejo de crear aquellas fantasías en su mente y procedió a tomar un baño, cuando salió de la tina se coloco su pijama, no podía dormir ya que la cama le parecía demasiado grande, el espacio donde el dormía estaba vacío, tomo la almohada que pertenecía a él, aun mantenía su fragancia imagino que era Graham mientras la abrazaba y logro quedarse dormida.

 **Día siguiente**

Camino hasta su trabajo, agradecía que el museo estuviera cerca así no tenia que conducir su auto y estresarse por el trafico que siempre había a esas horas de la mañana, ingreso al edifico Ingrid su jefa ya estaba ahí y ambas se brindaron los buenos días, estuvieron hablando sobre las actividades de ese día, el teléfono de Regina sonó y era un mensaje de texto de Zelena le preguntaba si podían verse a la hora del almuerzo para charlar, ella acepto y habían acordaron verse en una pequeño restaurante que había cerca del trabajo de la morena, la mañana paso con normalidad a la hora del almuerzo Regina salió del museo y camino hasta el restaurante, su hermana ya se encontraba ahí, no era difícil pasar desapercibida con aquella brillante cabellera roja, se acercó a la mesa y tomo asiento, un mesero les entrego el menú y les aseguro de que regresaría en unos minutos para tomar sus ordenes

-gracias por acceder a que almorzáramos juntas- dijo Zelena

-ambas sabemos porque nos reunimos, no tienes que tratar de ser amable- dijo ella mientras revisaba el menú

-quería saber si tenias tiempo y pudiéramos hacer algunas visitas al doctor, el podría explicarte todo el procedimiento- dijo la mayor

-mañana es mi día libre así que podríamos ir- dijo ella

El mesero se acerco y una vez que anoto la orden de cada una se retiro nuevamente

-podremos encontrarnos haya si quieres- dijo Zelena mientras tomaba de su copa de vino

-me parece bien, puedes enviarme la dirección por mensaje- respondió la morena

La comida llegó y ambas procedieron a disfrutar de los platillos que habían ordenado, intercambiaron muy pocas palabras, parecían dos desconocidas sentadas en aquella mesa

Regina regreso a su trabajo, la charla que había mantenido con su hermana la tenía bastante pensativa

-¿Regina ocurre algo?- pregunto Ingrid

Regina negó

-¿enserio?- pregunto nuevamente su jefa, esta tenía fama de "mala" algunos inclusive la llamaban la reina de hielo, pero realmente Ingrid era una buena amiga y desde que Regina regreso del almuerzo la había notado extraña, estaba preocupada de que algo malo hubiera ocurrido

-es solo que tuve un almuerzo con mi hermana y me dejo pensado en algunas cosas- dijo ella tratando de explicarle a su amiga lo que ocurría

-si quieres puedes tomarte la tarde libre- dijo Ingrid

\- eso no estaría bien, además no me pasa nada- aseguraba la morena, realmente su jefa era una buena persona pero a ella no le parecía correcto tomarse la tarde libre, aun había mucho trabajo.

Regreso a su casa, de nuevo estaba sola extrañaba a Graham y sinceramente cada día se sentía más confundida respecto a la decisión que debía tomar, mañana iría con Zelena al doctor, entrada la madrugada logro conciliar el sueño.

 **Día siguiente**

Consultorio medico

El doctor Whale las invito a pasar a su oficina, el había sido informado por Zelena y sabia que ellas estaban ahí para que las orientara respecto a todo el proceso que deberían llevar a cabo.

-es un gusto conocerte Regina-dijo el

\- igualmente- respondió ella

-yo estoy aquí para explicarte todo el procedimiento si tienes alguna duda o quieres agregar algo por favor no te contengas y pregunta - dijo el

Ella asintió

-primero se que debes pensar muy bien todo esto, ya que no será fácil, pero estoy convencido de que prestar tu vientre es acto muy noble, el procedimiento comienza con una intervención para extraer tus óvulos, luego se procederá la fertilización in vitro y veremos si conseguimos algún embrión, hay muy altas probabilidades de que resultes embarazada ya que eres joven y por los estudios que te realizamos comprobamos que estas sana y pareces estar bastante lista para esto

Regina no hablaba se concentraba en escuchar las palabras del doctor, volteo a ver a su hermana y ella parecía muy perdida en sus propios pensamientos

 **RECUERDO**

Zelena y Daniel llevan casados ya 4 años, se sentían ya listos para dar el siguiente paso, sus primero dos años de matrimonio habían decidió establecerse, pero ahora sentían que era el momento adecuado para sumar un bebe a su pequeña familia, lo habían estado intentando hace algunos meses y aunque era divertido parecía como si algo no estuviera bien ya que las pruebas de embarazo continuaban saliendo negativas, Zelena estaba llegando a un punto de frustración, Daniel sugirió que fueran al médico y había sido en el mismo consultorio donde se encontraba ahora con Regina donde había recibido la triste noticia de que ella era infértil, escuchar esas palabras saliendo de la boca del doctor la habían destrozado por completo, paso días y noches enteras llorando, su esposo estaba preocupado por ella, le había asegurado que todo está bien y aunque el deseaba ser padre no la dejaría ni nada por el estilo, habían otras opciones que podían revisar, pero ella no se sentía bien con la adopción sabía que era un pensamiento egoísta pero esa opción no le gustaba, un día mientras leía un artículo en internet tuvo la idea de conseguir un vientre de alquiler, empezó a leer todo sobre el procedimiento y algunos testimonios en blogs sobre eso, pero le asustaba hacer eso con alguna extraña y que esta al final se arrepintiera y no les entregara al bebe, las noches de soledad y tristeza la estaban volviendo loca, visito una clínica especializada en esos temas y ahí se encontró con una pareja que estaba en este proceso ellos hablaron con ella y la aconsejaron, les conto sus miedos y ellos comprendieron como se sentía, claramente la entendían ya que ellos estaban atravesando una situación similar pero Zelena se sorprendió al descubrir que la pareja estaba realizando esto con la hermana de la mujer, ella le aseguro que esa había sido la mujer solución que habían encontrado y que se sentían contentos ya que estaban próximos a ser padres, regreso a su casa y comenzó a pensar en su hermanita Regina hacia bastante tiempo que no la veía entendía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero en ese momento no lo vio así, estaba harta de la atención que Regina recibía siempre, creció pensado que ella le robo el amor de sus padres, Regina había sido la bebe querida mientras ella había sido el error por el cual sus padres tuvieron que casarse, contrato un investigador privado para que localizara a su hermana, este le proporciono la información que necesitaba, había un número de teléfono registrado a nombre de su hermana, Zelena había estado varios días debatiéndose en si llamar o no, un día simplemente marcó y se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando recibió respuesta, esa era la voz de su hermana así que decidió ser valiente, le invito a su casa a cenar y Regina no le dio seguridad de asistir pero la pelirroja tenia fe en que asistiera y así fue como se habían puesto en contacto,cuando la vio llegar a la cena sintió como si aquella fuera una señal del destino, ahora solo le preocupaba que al final de la semana ella no accediera y entonces vería su sueño destruido una vez más.

 **Fin del recuerdo**

Regina movió un poco a su hermana

-Zelena- pronuncio

-discúlpenme es que me perdí en mis pensamientos- dijo la pelirroja

-lo notamos- dijo Whale

Zelena solo los miraba apenada

-Le explicaba a Regina el procedimiento, ahora necesito que vayan al consultorio del doctor Hopper ya que el tiene que evaluar si Regina esta lista para esto- dijo Whale

Ambas mujeres se despidieron del doctor y ahora se dirigían al consultorio del doctor Archie Hopper

.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Dr. Hopper un amable hombre de cabello alborotado castaño rojizo las saludo e invitó a pasar.

-es un gusto conocerlas- dijo el

-decimos lo mismo- expreso Zelena

-¿Zelena te importaría esperar afuera? Realmente me gustaría hablar a solas con Regina

Zelena respeto el deseo de Archie y abandono la oficina

-Regina el doctor Whale me conto un poco de que trata tu caso -explico- pero realmente considero que debo hablar contigo sobre todo lo que este proceso puede conllevar a tu salud mental y emocional

Regina lo escuchaba atenta

-yo estoy aquí para apoyarte antes, durante y después de todo este proceso, quiero que cuentes conmigo, tengo mucha experiencia en este área y sé que cada persona experimenta esto de forma distinta, mi trabajo es orientarles y brindarles apoyo, se que prestar tu cuerpo para esto no es fácil y mas la carga emocional de llevar un embarazo, pero debes saber que si accedes debes ser fuerte, ya que puedo asegurarte de que no será un camino cómodo.

Regina no supo en qué momento había comenzado a llorar, aun no había iniciado con el proceso pero ciertamente sentía un peso sobre sus hombros, el doctor Archie estuvo hablando algunos minutos mas con ella, salió de su oficina y su hermana decidió no hacer ninguna pregunta lo cual Regina agradeció.

Por último habían ido a la clínica especializada en fertilidad y Regina pudo hablar con algunas mujeres que se encontraban siendo vientres de alquiler, también recibió una charla por parte de la doctora Belliard especialista en ese tema, había sido un largo día y ahora se encontraba sentada en su auto lista para partir a su departamento le habían entregado unos volantes que contenía información interesante y seguramente los leería en casa.

Llego a su departamento estaba algo abrumada, era mucha información para procesar y se sentía mas confundida, debía cenar así lo hizo y luego decidió ver algo en la televisión no quería obsesionarse con ese tema por eso trataba de tomarlo de manera ligera, comenzaba a odiar al tiempo por avanzar tan rápido, no sabía qué decisión debía tomar.

Los siguientes días parecían ser iguales, se levantaba y creía que ya estaba lista para decidir pero por la tarde aquellos pensamientos cambiaban, tenía una pizarra en su departamento con una lista de pros y contras, no había visto a Graham en esa larga semana y eso la tenia triste pero el había accedido a venir a cenar el domingo por la noche, ese sería el día que revelaría su decisión, acordaron hacerlo en su departamento así que se reunirían todos (Daniel, Zelena y Graham) para escucha la decisión que ella finalmente había tomado.

* * *

¿Qué será lo que Regina decida?

* * *

 _ **N/A.**_ quiero aclarar que yo no soy médico, la información aquí proporcionada sobre temas clínicos y demás procedimientos es sacada de internet, es bastante resumida y muy vaga en explicación, simplemente es para darle un toque a la historia. Así que por favor no quiero malos comentarios o correcciones respectó a eso.


	4. Capítulo 3

**_Capítulo 3_**

* * *

Regina se encontraba mirando el techo de la habitación, ya tenía la bata de hospital puesta y estaba recostada sobre la camilla esperando ser llevada al quirófano, mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo, pero trataba de ser fuerte.

El equipo médico ingreso a su habitación, comenzaron a empujar la camilla, veía las luces pasar mientras era llevada, una vez ahí solo podía escuchar murmullos, el anestesiólogo le hablaba y solo alcanzo a escuchar lentamente los números que el contaba antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

.

Lentamente abrió sus ojos se sentían muy pesados y la luz le incomodo, tuvo que parpadear un poco pero sus ojos lograron acostumbrase a la luz, pudo reconocer la habitación, ¿ya había terminado? Se preguntaba

-qué bueno que ya despertó - dijo la doctora Belliard

\- ¿funciono? - pregunto ella

-si logramos obtener los óvulos y ya fueron enviados al laboratorio para comenzar la fertilización in vitro- respondió la doctora

Aquello hizo sentir mejor a Regina, era una pequeña luz que indicaba que todos sus sacrificios en las últimas semanas habían valido la pena, las inyecciones, las vitaminas, los chequeos.

-hay una persona afuera que le gustaría pasar a verla- le comunico

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunto

-Robert Gold- respondió la doctora - ¿lo hago pasar?-

Regina asintió

La doctora salió de la habitación y minutos después escuchó unos toques en su puerta, Gold ingresaba a la habitación, camino hasta la camilla y le dio un gran abrazo

-no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que todo haya salido bien-decía el

Ella le dedico una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto

-como si me hubieran sacado algunos óvulos - dijo ella

Y ambos comenzaron a reír

-sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con todo esto, pero antes de que tu padre muriera yo prometí que cuidaría de ambas, ustedes son lo más cercano a una familia en mi vida, a pesar de que no aprobé las decisiones que Zelena tomo en el pasado jamás me aleje de ella así como tampoco lo hice contigo- confesaba

Regina tomo sus manos, el siempre había sido alguien muy especial en su vida y ciertamente le había brindado apoyo en los momentos que mas lo había necesitado

-no quiero ser indiscreto pero ¿Qué pasa contigo y Graham?- pregunto el

-terminamos cuando supo que había accedido a ayudar a Zelena, sabes no lo culpo tal vez yo quería imponer una carga demasiada pesada sobre el- relató mientras lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas

 **RECUERDO**

¿Estás hablando en serio?- dijo él mientras se levantaba bruscamente de la mesa, Daniel & Zelena decidieron darles privacidad, así que se fueron, cuando la pareja escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse volvieron a concentrarse en el otro

-¡creí que me apoyarías!- grito ella

-yo creía que tomarías la decisión más sensata Regina- contestó el

-¿así que prestar mi vientre para que mi hermana pueda tener un hijo es una decisión insensata?- pregunto ella

-claro que no lo es- dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello, se encontraba frustrado- entendería que esto fuera un acto de hermandad pero Zelena no lo merece- dijo el

-creo que a mis 26 años soy una mujer completamente capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones y si tu no estas dispuesto a apoyarme será mejor que esto termine aquí y ahora- dijo mientras trataba de retener las lágrimas

-¿eso es lo que quieres?- pregunta el triste

-es que tu no quieres apoyarme y yo ya tome una decisión- decía ella

-tú eres la que no lo entiende- dijo él mientras pasaba sus manos por su rostro

-¿Qué no lo entiendo?- no sé si lo sabes pero debo someterme a varios procedimientos y pasar por muchas cosas a las que yo esperaba tu me apoyaras, pero sabes es mejor que esto haya ocurrido ahora- dijo triste

-¿Qué no lo sé? - Dijo molesto- lo sé y por eso me preocupo, esta maldita semana no hice nada más que investigar sobre todo el proceso por el cual tendrás que pasar, Regina se que todo esto será difícil para ti, pero créeme no serás la única que saldrá perjudicada, no has pensado como esto podría afectarme a mí, ¿Qué ocurre con mis sentimientos?- pregunto Graham

Ella no dijo nada

-esperas que yo te apoye en este difícil proceso, que este a tu lado y cuide de ti, ¿Qué pasara a medida el embarazo avance?, yo solo podre pensar en nuestro sueño de ser una familia, estaré a tu lado en ese etapa tan maravillosa, podre estar presente a lo largo de cada etapa y solo podre pensar, "no debes ilusionarte el bebe no es tuyo y deberán entregarlo a sus padres", luego solo deberé olvidarme de todo, hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado, tu solo serás su tía ¿lo comprendes? No podre soportarlo y quería evitar que pasaras por todo este dolor así que rogué porque te negaras- dijo mientras sollozaba

Regina no se había puesto a pensar en lo que Graham tendría que atravesar si deseaba apoyarla

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio

El se acerco a ella y la abrazo, estuvieron así un rato mientras ambos lloraban, después Graham planto un tierno beso sobre sus labios

-¿así termina lo nuestro entonces?- preguntó con un hilo de voz

Graham asintió

-te deseo mucha suerte-

-lo siento- murmuro ella

-estoy seguro de que te extrañare con locura, pero te deseo lo mejor y en unos días vendré a recoger mis cosas -dijo el

-espero que seas feliz - dijo ella mientras separaba sus manos de las de él, todo este tiempo las habían tenido entrelazadas

Graham salió del departamento y Regina solo se tumbo en su cama a llorar, habían sido novios por dos años, y no pensó que todo terminaría de esa manera.

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Gold limpiaba las lágrimas de Regina, el siempre la había considerado como una hija y le partía el corazón verla sufrir.

-¿por qué no descansas un poco?- sugiero el

Ella así lo hizo, Gold se mantuvo sentado a su lado, agradecía a Henry por haber sido su amigo y apoyarlo en el momento más oscuro de su vida, si él no hubiera aparecido ni siquiera le gustaba pensar en que podría haber ocurrido, su vida era un completo desastre cuando su amigo apareció, su mujer acababa de abandonarlo, se había llevado al hijo de ambos con ella, había perdido su empleo, vagaba por las calles y sentía no tener ya ninguna razón para vivir, pero él le ayudo a levantarse, le consiguió empleo y Gold poco a poco fue superando sus problemas, recuerda ver a una tierna Zelena de 8 años correr por la casa y a Cora bastante embarazada la primera vez que visito la casa Mills, había estado un poco asustado por la reacción que la familia de Henry pudiera tener al conocerlo pero fue muy bien recibido , cuando Regina nació el había acompañado a Henry en la sala de espera, el tipo era todo un manojo de nervios, al ver a Regina por primera vez le pareció la bebe mas hermosa de todas, su amigo le pidió que fuera el padrino de la niña, él sabía que era una gran responsabilidad pero a la vez se sentía honrado, así fue como Gold paso a ser parte de la familia Mills, sufrió mucho cuando sus amigos murieron pero él estaría ahí para velar por el bienestar de sus hijas.

El sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos

-hola- dijo Zelena hablado bajo para no despertar a Regina

-hola- respondió el

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto ella observando a su hermana

-cansada pero estará bien y la doctora dijo que todo había salido conforme a lo planificado- explico Gold

Ambos estuvieron hablando un rato mas mientras esperaban a que Regina despertara.

.

Días después

Regina caminaba hacia la estación de policía de Boston, hacia bastante tiempo que no venia, tomo una bocanada de aire mientras se armaba de valor para ingresar por esas puertas.

-Hola August- dijo ella amablemente

El oficial se sorprendió de verla ahí pero rápidamente se levanto para saludarla

-Regina es un gusto verte por aquí, hacia mucho tiempo que no venias- dijo el

-realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero me alegra ver que no han cambiado algunas de las cosas por aquí- dijo ella observando el lugar

-¿buscas a Graham?- pregunto tímidamente, ya que Graham era su mejor amigo y sabía que ellos habían terminado su relación hace poco tiempo, inclusive su amigo estaba quedándose en su casa mientras encontraba otro lugar para mudarse

-¿se encuentra aquí?- preguntó temiendo a la respuesta que podría recibir

-no, el salió a patrullar junto a Aladdin- explico -¿podría llamarlo y pedirle que venga si necesitas hablar con él?– sugirió

-no te molestes, solo necesito que le entregues esto -dijo mientras le daba un paquete

-¿quieres que le de algún recado?– preguntó mientras tomaba el paquete

-no, solo entrégale eso por favor– dijo amablemente

-está bien-

-por cierto, traje esta caja de donas para que compartan- dijo la morena y vio como Feliz y Leroy se acercaban para tomar una  
Los chicos le agradecieron y ella se despidió de todos

Al salir de la estación de policía se dirigió a su nuevo departamento, el paquete que había dejado para Graham contenía los papeles del departamento que compartían y las llaves, ella había decidido dejárselo ya que no lo necesitaba, sus padres habían dejado muchas otras propiedades, pero sobre todo en ese lugar habían demasiados recuerdos con él y si quería pasar página realmente debía dejar ir algunas cosas.

Su nuevo departamento era más pequeño, pero le parecía acogedor contaba con una vista impresionante de la ciudad de Boston, aun no había terminado de desempacar sus cosas así que habían cajas por doquier, debía descansar ya que al día siguiente debería ir al consultorio médico para comenzar el proceso de fertilización in vitro.

Día siguiente

Los hospitales jamás habían sido su lugar favorito, no les temía solo que no eran un lugar feliz, estaba sentada en la camilla, Daniel estaba acompañándola ya que Zelena siempre le había temido a todo lo que implicara cosas medicas, recuerda que ella solía hacer grandes rabietas cuando debían vacunarla (aun cuando ella ya era adulta) y todavía le parecía gracioso como se desmayo cuando le tomaron una pinta de sangre, quería mantener su mente alejada de los pensamientos negativos y concentrar su energía confiando en que todo saldría bien.

Horas después

El proceso ya se había llevado a cabo, ahora solo debían esperar y en unas semanas obtener los resultados.

.

Mansión Colter Mills

-amor porque no te acuestas a mi lado e intentas dormir un poco- sugirió Daniel

-no puedo, estoy demasiado nerviosa mañana nos darán los resultados- decía mientras seguía caminando de un lado a otro

El se levanto y camino hacia donde su bella esposa se encontraba, la tomo entre sus brazos

-todo saldrá bien- le dijo mientras la besaba

-desearía tener tu fe- decía ella

Camino hasta su escritorio ahí tenía el contrato, lo tomo entre sus dedos y comenzó a leerlo

Era un contrato que Regina había pedido que realizaran, en el se especificaban algunos términos referente al proceso que llevarían a cabo, ella pidió que se plasmara en ese documento que ella realizaba este proceso con el fin de ayudar a su hermana, no había dinero ni ningún otro incentivo de por medio.

Este proceso solo lo intentaría una vez y si no funcionaba la pareja debía buscar otras alternativas u otra persona.

También pedía que de ser niño fuera llamado Henry y si era niña Cora, esto en honor a sus padres, los Colter estuvieron de acuerdo.

Y finalmente expresaba que debían escribir una carta todas los involucrados en el que explicaran porque decidieron hacer ese proceso para concebir al bebe, esto lo había sugerido Archie, puede ser que en el futuro el niño(a) descubriera todo y podría sentirse perdido pero aquellas cartas y el relato de sus padres podrían hacerlo entender.

-todo estará bien- dijo él mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

* * *

¿Creen que Regina quede embarazada?


End file.
